Albert Lunde
Før serien Albert ble i 1981 født rett inn i den rike Anker-Hansen-familien. Han var Juni og Ragnars øyensten, men søsteren Victoria ble født allerede året etter, så de blir fort to om foreldrenes oppmerksomhet. I serien Ved seriens start var Albert 17 år gammel og ønsket å få seg en kjæreste. Han prøvde seg på både Charlotte og Tove, og flere andre jenter men uten videre hell. Alberts onkel Jens August ønsket å hjelpe nevøen med hans seksuelle debut, og arrangerte et møte for ham med en prostituert. Albert møtte opp, men rømte fra stedet da han innså at dette ikke var den riktige måten å debutere på. Albert sin mor Juni var på denne tiden alkoholiker. Victoria var den som først merket morens store drikkeproblemer mens Albert mente det ikke var noe alvorlig og at Victoria overdrev når hun tok kontakt med flere behandlingshjem. Men Junis alkoholisme ble bare verre og verre og til slutt etter store skandaler ble hun innlagt på Fjellbekk. Albert var flau over moren og nektet å gå på skolen mens Victoria ville stå fram for klassen sin om problemene. Albert hadde utviklet et sterkt sjalusiforhold mot Henning på dette tidspunktet, siden både Tove og Charlotte ga han mer oppmerksomhet. Med moren innlagt på Fjellbekk, pressen og oppå det hele - et sjalusiforhold, stjal Albert en klokke og ga skylden på Henning. Mens moren var på Fjellbekk var faren utro med Toril Hammerfest, og en dag Victoria kom tidlig hjem oppdaget hun Toril og Ragnar kline på sofaen. Hun fortalte dette til Albert som ikke trodde på henne i starten, men en dag Toril spiste middag med de og hun forførte farens lår, innså han at Victoria hadde rett. Albert og Victoria ignorerte faren i lang tid, og nektet å snakke med han. Albert ønsket å fortelle sannheten noe Victoria ikke ville, men det var Victoria som plumpet ut med det på familieterapien på Fjellbekk. Juni ønsket etter dette å skille seg ifra Ragnar, som jobbet for å redde ekteskapet. De forsøkte å gå i terapi sammen, uten hell. Både Albert og Victoria tok dette veldig tungt men innså at foreldrene burde ta en pause fordi det ble for mye krangling og bråk. De prøvde å separere seg, og Ragnar flyttet inn på en hybel. Der innledet han ett forhold til en mye yngre kvinne med navn Bitten. Albert fikk snart følelser for farens unge elskerinne. Følelsene var gjengjeldt, og det hele endte med at Albert debuterte med Bitten, samme kveld som Victoria ble kidnappet. Siden politiet mente Albert var tryggere i Sverige, dro han til Sverige for å studere, og for å komme seg vekk fra byen. På den nye skolen Lundsberg ble han kjent med Hertug Oscar von Krona. Foreldrene kom nærmere hverandre under perioden hvor Victoria var kidnappet, men når Bitten hevdet at hun var gravid, ble de skilt nok en gang. Victoria ble funnet til slutt, og flyttet til Sverige for å gå på samme skole som Albert. Etter en periode kom Albert tilbake til hotellet for å skaffe seg jobb. Juni, som var rasende over at Albert hadde sluttet på skolen, nektet å skaffe han jobb på hotellet og han endte opp med å jobbe på Rimi. Juni oppdaget dette, og tilbydde han jobb på Restaurant Cleo istedenfor. Juni og Ragnar giftet seg i all hemmelighet i utlandet, men lykken var kortvarig når Bitten dukket opp med tvillinger hun påsto Ragnar var faren til. Ragnar tok da en farskapstest, som beviste at barna ikke tilhørte han. Når hushjelpen Frøya Brun og Albert en dag lekte med tvillingene mente Frøya at ungene lignet på Albert, og han kom på at han kunne være faren etter at han hadde sex med Bitten. Han tar en farskapstest, og det viser seg at Albert er faren til Sol og Måne. Ragnar ble rasende på Albert og Bitten, men tilga begge to tilslutt. Albert og Bitten ble kjærester, men hun var utro med Ragnar og de slo opp. Bitten dro tilbake til Hønefoss med ungene, men Albert dro av og til på besøk til Hønefoss for å holde kontakten med ungene. Ragnar og Juni ble også skilt igjen etter dette utroskapen og Ragnar flyttet til Baltikum. Albert og Andrine Nygaard Andersen, niesen til Åge Nygaard, ble kjærester, og Albert arrangerte en overraskelsesfest til henne. Under festen ble hun full, og Albert bar henne opp til hotellrom 513. Da Andrine våknet opp, innså hun at hun hadde blitt voldtatt i løpet av natten, og anklaget Albert for å ha voldtatt henne. Victoria mente han trengte hjelp, siden Albert også i Sverige hadde blitt anklaget for voldtekt, og sammen med Andrine og Benedicte anmeldte de han til politiet for voldtekt. Juni fikk Sue-Astrid Wallace til å forsvare han i rettsaken, som endte med at Albert ble dømt til 2 års fengsel. Under denne perioden hadde TV-multi laget en dokusåpe om Hotel Cæsar, og under premieren ser Astrid Anker-Hansen at bartenderen Jerry Hansen gikk innpå hotellrommet der Andrine lå og sov etter at Albert hadde forlatt rommet. Albert ble frifunnet, og Sue-Astrid saksøkte Andrine for å ha løyet i retten. Andrine tapte, og måtte betale Albert 250 000 kroner i erstatning. Albert klarte ikke å tilgi de som hadde vitnet imot han, og han var spesielt sint på Victoria, siden hun ikke trodde på han. Juni sørger for at de blir venner igjen, og Albert tilgir resten tilslutt. Da han oppdaget hvor tøft det var for Andrine og Åge å betale erstatningen, slettet han gjelden og de ble venner igjen. Albert fikk seg nå jobb i ledelsen som personalsjef, og senere konsernassistent. I midlertidig krever den nye investoren Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz at Oscar får jobben for å gå inn i Oslo Colosseum. Oscar takker ja til jobben, som førte til at Albert nok en gang ble personalsjef. Albert fikk etterhvert ett godt øye til Alexandra Kvamme, og de innledet ett forhold. Han mistenkte Alex for å være utro med Svein Krogstad, siden de var mye sammen. Det han ikke visste var at de to sammen med Kenneth Dahl smuglet kjøtt til Restaurant Cleo på kveldstid. Etter å ha sett Alex og Svein sammen en kveld, slår han opp, og Alex forteller sannheten om kjøttsmuglingen. Albert truet Alex med å fortelle ledelsen om smuglingen, og hun lovet å stoppe. Sammen dumper de det siste kjøttet i Oslofjorden. Det de to ikke visste var at Kenneths narkomane bror Tommy Dahl og sjefen for kjøttsmuglingen Kjell Morten Hoss hadde rotet inn heroin for flere millioner i kjøttet de hadde dumpet. Kjell Morten krevde igjen de tapte pengene ifra Albert, men hverken han eller noen annen er i stand til å betale for heroinen. På denne tiden dukker en gammel bankboks ifra Georg opp, og Albert får i oppgave å reise ned til Sveits for å sjekke den. Den inneholder 50 millioner, men Albert tar 5 millioner og forteller familien at det kun var 45 millioner der. Svein ble sendt for å levere pengene til Kjell Morten, som blir påkjørt og dør i det han skal ta imot pengene. Svein stikker av med pengene, og forteller at alt gikk som det skulle. Leif Larvik fant ut at pengene ikke var levert, og kidnappet Alex. Albert blir nødt til å skaffe 5 nye millioner, og Jens August låner han pengene, og Alex blir satt fri. Jens August finner ut at Svein tok pengene som skulle til Kjell Morten, og får de tilbake. Etter dette bestemte Albert seg for satse på forholdet til Alex og frir til henne ute i skogen, og hun svarer ja. Samtidig fikk Juni rede på at Alex under sin tid som prostituert hadde solgt seg til Christian, Junis nåværende kjæreste. Hun fortalte dette til Albert, som slo opp med Alex, men tok henne tilbake etter noen dager. Albert fikk stemmeretten til Juni etter at hun ikke kunne beholde den når hun begynte som statssekretær. Han gjorde det klart at han selv ville avgjøre hva han skulle stemme. Han tilgav også Oscar etter krangelen om stillingen. Allikevel føler Albert seg brukt av ledelsen, og kun får dårlige jobber. Han slutter, men Alex går til Jens August og ber om at Albert får jobb som hotellsjef. Da Albert finner ut at det var Alex som var grunnen til at han fikk jobben, og sluttet. Han fikk jobb som servitør på Restaurant Cleo, men Alex likte ikke at han jobbet for henne, og hun slo opp med han. Etter dette havnet hun til sengs sammen med Scott Wallace, den nye hotellsjefen. Alex innså at hun hadde ødelagt alt, men Albert nektet å tilgi henne, og hun reiser ifra hotellet. thumb|200px|Albert forlater Hotel Cæsar og familien og drar til Sol, Måne og Bitten i Hønefoss. Albert ville bare reise vekk fra hotellet og alt, og sammen med Oscar planla de å reise jorden rundt. Da det ordnet seg for Oscar og Benedicte, avlyste Oscar turen. Albert ville fremdeles vekk, og bestemte seg for å flytte til Hønefoss hos Bitten og ungene Sol og Måne. Sammen med Bitten og barna bosetter Albert seg etterhvert i Goa i India. De giftet seg i Goa 3. juli 2005. Dette står i skilsmissepapirene vist i episode 16, sesong 30. Her opplever han stor suksess innen reiselivsvirksomheten, samtidig som forholdet til Bitten forfaller. Når Bitten er utro med naboen deres blir det klart at noe drastisk må til, og de legger ut på en jordomseiling for å pleie kjærligheten. Sol og Måne blir i mellomtiden sendt til Norge for å bo hos Juni. Månedene går, og når skipet deres legger til kai i Oslo reiser de på et kortvarig besøk til Måne, som stadig bor hos Juni. Under besøket sprekker forholdet til Bitten fullstendig når hun vil tvinge Måne tilbake til India mot hans vilje, hvilket raskt leder til skilsmisse. Bitten reiser tilbake til India for å ta seg av Sol, mens Albert blir i Norge og følger opp Måne. Tilbake hos familien finner Albert raskt tilbake til konsernet, sterkt motivert av sønnens nyfunnede interesse for familiebedriften. Da konsernet blir slått konkurs, blir hotellet lagt ut for salg. Juni og Arnfinn Lycke er i hard kamp om å kjøpe tilbake hotellet, men blir utklasset av et kjempebud. Det viser seg at det er Albert som har kjøpt hotellet, ved hjelp av Anish Singh som nå eier 80 % av hotellet. Samtidig får han et godt øye til Eva Rosenkrantz, men hun forteller han at det er kun Jens August for henne. Eva blir senere hotellets nye administrerende direktør, og ansetter Albert som hotellets nye økonomisjef. Albert intervjuer senere Mie Andersen til jobben som controller i ledelsen, men hun får ikke jobben. Senere treffes de tilfeldig igjen på Cleo, og de tilbringer natten sammen. Intetanende får Mie kort tid senere jobben som kjøkkensjef på Cleo av Eva. Albert gjør det klart for henne at det ikke er noe mer mellom de, men sliter med å skjule følelsene sine for henne, spesielt når det viser seg at Mie gjengjelder følelsene. Tilslutt ender de opp som et par. Men forholdet er i ubalanse mange ganger. Det hele tar nesten slutt da Alberts fraseparerte kone Bitten tar med seg deres sønn Måne tilbake til Oslo, og vil ha Albert til å flytte inn sammen med dem. Dette liker ikke Mie og vil at han skal fortelle dem om henne. Bitten liker dårlig at Albert har kommet sammen med henne og forteller han at hvis han skiller seg, har hun krav på halve formuen hans. Albert overdrar da alle sine verdier til sine barn, Måne og Sol. Senere avstår Bitten fra alt hun har krav på, og Albert og Mie finner sammen igjen. Etter å ha deltatt i bryllupet mellom Eva og Anish Singh som ender i en forferdelig eksplosjon, overlever Albert ulykken uten betydelige skader. Kort tid etter ulykken vil Albert at Mie skal flytte inn sammen med han i den tidligere leiligheten til Arnfinn, men Mie er skeptisk til dette ettersom Arnfinn kun er meldt savnet etter ulykken. [[Fil:Mie_Albert.png|thumb|left|Mie og Albert bedriver "eksorsisme" av den gamle leiligheten til Arnfinn i 2013. Foto: TV2]] Kort tid senere finner Mie ut, ved hjelp av Hilde, at hun er gravid. Etter å ha vært svimmel i flere dager drar hun på svangerskapskontroll hos legen da hun får vite at hun lider av en alvorlig hjertefeil som kan innebære en risiko ved et eventuelt svangerskap. Albert vil ikke risikere Mies liv, men Mie selv vil beholde barnet. De begynner å krangle, og Albert flytter kort tid senere inn hos Bitten. Bitten kaster han ut like etterpå etter å ha snakket med Mie, og Mie blir bekymret fordi Albert ikke er å finne et par dager senere. Albert er borte en stund, men kommer så tilbake til Mie. Han får henne til å fortelle hva hans egen mor Juni en gang sa til henne: At Mie var for god for Albert og før eller siden kom til å forlate ham. Mie forsikrer likevel at hun vil være der for Albert, og de gjenopptar forholdet. Kort tid etter oppstår det igjen uenigheter dem imellom, og etter å ha blitt latterligjort av Willy Wang og Harshad Kapoor etter å ha blitt kalt "Alberte Lund" i en artikkel skrevet av Solveig Vinge pakker Albert sammen kontoret sitt, og forlater hotellet. Han blir sist sett i det han legger fra seg passet og klokka i skoene sine ved en klippe. [[Fil:Albertmåne.jpg|thumb|Albert og Måne spiller tv-spill, da Albert bor en kort periode hos Bitten i november 2013. Foto: TV2.]] Bytte av skuespiller Albert ble fra begynnelsen spilt av Erik Aleksander Schjerven, men etter Alberts opphold i Sverige ble skuespilleren byttet ut med Sondre Krogtoft Larsen. Da Albert hadde vært i Goa i flere år, ble det nytt skuespillerbytte, denne gang til Kenneth Åkerland Berg. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer